


Knightshade: Nature

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Blake's master Jaune has encouraged her to embrace her cat-like nature, something that is taboo in Faunus society.KnightshadePost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Kudos: 12





	Knightshade: Nature

Blake walked along the rooftops of Vale.

Scroll: *beeps*

Blake: *looks at her scroll*

Blake: *sprints along the roofstops*

* * *

Blake: *jumps down from the rooftops onto the balcony and then inside the building*

* * *

Blake: *sprints down the stairs*

* * *

Blake: *sprinted into the living room and then into Jaune's lap on the couch*

Jaune: *starts petting Blake's head*

Blake: *purrs*

Jaune: Have you been having a good day?

Blake: Oh, amazing, Master. Vale is a lot more vibrant from the rooftops.

Jaune: *pleasant groan*

Jaune: I'm glad that you are at home, here.

Blake: *purrs*

Blake: I am at home wherever you are, Master.

Jaune: I still want my kitten to be happy.

Blake: Oh, I am, Master.

* * *

Jaune: *prepares food in the kitchen*

Blake: *looks over his shoulder*

Blake: *looks over his other shoulder*

Blake: *looks over his first shoulder again*

* * *

Jaune sat on the couch with Blake leaning into him.

Jaune: I've never seen you so giddy.

Blake: It's all because of you, Master.

Jaune: I've never seen you act so much like a cat.

Blake: It's because of your pushing me, Master.

Jaune: Why don't I see any other Faunus embracing their nature?

Blake: That's hard to say... We're afraid... of looking like animals...

Jaune: But...

Blake: Most Faunus find that offensive...

Jaune: But how does acting like a cat hurt anyone?

Blake: Because... it proves... we are beneath you... the difference is that I have accepted you as my master. You don't just let me act like a kitten, you ENCOURAGE me.

Jaune: So, more Faunus just need human masters?

Blake: *swipes at Jaune*

Jaune: Not saying I want any more pets.

Blake: Though, you might be the only Human worthy of them...

Jaune: So, you are happier embacing your nature?..

Blake: It's considered unbecoming, but yes...

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: Well, I'm glad you're happy.

Blake: Me too, Master.

* * *

Jaune: *climbs from the balcony to the roof and snuggles up to Blake*

Blake: *giggles*

Jaune (quietly): I wish I could see what you see.

Blake (quietly): I wish I could see what you do.

Jaune: Me?

Blake: The way your eyes light up when they see me... The way they light up when you see beautiful girls...

Jaune: That reminds me of something my grandpa used to say.

Blake: Hm?

Jaune: There is nothing more masculine than an appreciation of beauty.

Blake: Hmm?

Jaune: Because women are beautiful.

Blake: Women? Plural? That does sound like you. There's not a girl in a skirt you don't enjoy watching.

Jaune: *squeezes Blake*

Blake: I still can't believe you chose me.

Jaune: I still don't see why I wouldn't?..

Blake: You didn't know anything about me...

Jaune: You don't need to talk to speak.

Jaune: *kisses the side of her face*

Blake: Mm...

Jaune: I always wanted to know what it was like in Blake's space.

Blake: Hm?

Jaune: And I'm so glad you let me share it with you.

Blake: *pleasant groan*

Blake: Not... Weiss?

Jaune: She does look beautiful... and does wear skirts... but no...

Blake: Well, what about Yang? Do you know how many times I've caught you staring at her breasts?

Jaune: They are... magnifiscent...

Jaune: *looks at Blake's breasts*

Jaune: *goes to say something, but changed his mind*

Jaune: Why do I get the feeling you're just trying to get a rise out of me?..

Blake: *grabs Jaune's hardening cock through his pants*

Blake: I don't know _what_ gave you that impression.

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up in bed with Blake's head on his nude chest*

Jaune: Blake?

Blake: *ears respond*

Jaune: Let's get up so I can make breakfast.

Blake: *pushes up to her hands and knees*

Blake: Yes, Master.

* * *

Blake: *hands and knees on the table, watching Jaune make breakfast*

Jaune: *swats Blake*

Blake: *rolls off the table into a seat*

Jaune: *puts the food down on the table*

* * *

Blake: *approaches Jaune with Weiss' three-strand side-tail and a similar skirt and heels*

Jaune: *stares for a moment before giving her a questioning look*

Blake: I figured you might have some pent up aggression to deal with.

Jaune: *lifts Blake up against a wall and passionately kisses her*

* * *

Jaune: *leaves Blake smushed up against a wall and slaps her naked ass*

Blake: *giddy as she slumps down to the ground*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611755019123015680/knightshade-nature) tumblog.


End file.
